


Worship Like A Dog At The Shrine Of Your Thighs

by smokeandjollyranchers



Category: Critical Role
Genre: F/M, Jester worship, O R A L, Tail Play, Widojest - Freeform, its just smut again, porn no plot, soft dom Caleb this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandjollyranchers/pseuds/smokeandjollyranchers
Summary: For the Widojest server, who told me “smut, tails, getting caught.” You are all so welcome.





	Worship Like A Dog At The Shrine Of Your Thighs

Jester likes teasing him. 

Caleb might get annoyed every now and then, but he’s never been angry about any of her pranks, or her jokes, or any of her fun really. Instead,  _ usually _ , he seems slightly entertained. Jester is pretty sure under that coat, and components and magic and books, Caleb is a prankster at heart. It’s a shame he found magic before the Traveler found him, they could cause a lot of chaos together.

But instead, he’s found Jester who’s found Caleb, alone in the tavern, reading. It’s well past midnight, and Jester was only down here to steal a tinder box for an unrelated project, abandoned immediately when she sees Caleb’s wild red hair, and intently focused eyes on the pages in front of him.  _ Oh, I have to fuck with him. _

She slides next to him at the table, him jumping a little as she does. “Jester, you’re up late.”

“So are you, Caleb.” She counters, pulling her lips into a sweet little smile. “Smut books have you losing sleep again?”

He scoffs, eyes returning back down to his pages. “Not this time.”

Jester follows his gaze towards his book, and she takes a look, eyes following runes and glyphs and it all seems like nonsense to her. “Your smut books are more interesting.”

“You’re right. This one is….hard...to read. A lot going on.” He sighs, rubbing one of his eyes. Jester sees the dark bags under his eyes, and she wonders if they’re always that dark, or if the low light from the candles is making him somehow look  _ more _ stressed. She pulls out her sketchbook, flipping over to the next clean page.

“You should get some sleep then, things don’t get easier to work on as you stay up later.”

“Can’t sleep.” He answers, eyes still on the pages. “Tried already. So this is fine.”

“Uh huh.” Jester turns to her paper, drawing a tiny Caleb with  _ deeeeep _ black circles under his eyes and a pile of books next to him. “How do I say, ‘this is fine’ in Zemnian?”

He narrows his eyes at her for a moment, then turns back to his book. “ _ Alles ist gut _ ”

She scribbles it down next to her drawing, happy with how it came out. Jester keeps doodling, the step by step of her tinder box plan, the funny rooms in this Inn, with the weird themes in them. She and Beau originally gotten the  _ Ocean _ room, but they had mercilessly bullied Fjord and Caduceus into taking that one. Which left her and Beau in the  _ Forest  _ room, which was  _ hilarious.  _ They rented a room that looks just like  _ outside _ . She left the Traveler statue in there, in a place that just...shouldn’t exist. As she draws, she keep an eye on Caleb. He’s  _ got  _ to be nodding off, she hasn’t seen him turn a page yet, but his eyes stay open, reading.

Carefully, as she works, she softly flicks her tail against his leg. If he notices, he doesn’t say anything to her, just keeps his eyes on the paper. She waits a few minutes, gets another drawing in, before she flicks her tail against his shoulder. This one, he does notice, the upward quirk of his lip in response incredibly noticeable this close to him. A page finally turns, and Jester waits for him to exhale, and his shoulders to relax a little more. Once he’s back in his head, she moves her her tail to his far shoulder, and she taps.

Caleb turns to look, and Jester has to smother her laugh, pulling her tail back as quickly as she can. She isn’t quick enough, however, and his fingers manage to grab the tip of her tail as it passes his other shoulder. “You’re a little Menace.”

Jester wants to answer him, but she  _ can’t _ . Even the laughter bubbling in her throat dies, a shiver running up her spine. All Jester is able to focus on is  _ heat _ . The warmth from his fingers against the flat of her tail is  _ intoxicating,  _ and it takes everything she has to not to dig her fingers through the wood of the table. Every nerve in her body ignites, and despite herself, a skittish exhale slips from between her lips.

Caleb’s fingers release her, the rough skin of his fingertips dragging across the her own and she shivers again. She glances over at him, and Caleb’s is blushing too, his hand running across his face. “I’m so sorry-“

“No, it’s fine!” Jester tries to brush it off, despite the fact that she’s still painfully on edge, and there’s an ache between her legs she hadn’t noticed. “I didn’t uh…I didn’t know either! Honestly? So, please don’t worry about it!”

Caleb still doesn’t look at her, too violently embarrassed for that, but he does move his hand from his face. “No, I shouldn’t have just...that was rude, I’m sorry.”

“It’s really okay, I didn’t mean for it to be  _ weird _ , just annoying.” She admits, and Caleb barks a laugh out at that, leaning back in his chair. There’s something in his eyes, a shadow of something she’s not noticed before.

“Sorry, Jester. It wasn’t even annoying.”

“No?” She leans into the banter, hoping it will get them past the weirdness she accidentally created. “But that was my  _ goal, _ I wanted to annoy you.”

“Better luck next time.” He offers, but he does close his book, looking towards the stairs. “You ready to call it a day, Blueberry?”

Jester smiles, closing her book too. “Yeah that sounds good.”

Caleb walks her up the stairs, stopping to wish her a good night before she slips past her door, closing it behind her. She lets out a breath she’s been holding for the last ten minutes, her forehead pressed to the wood of the door.  _ What the fuck happened?? _

She almost wants to wake Beau up, and explain what happened, but Beau doesn’t have a tail, so she doesn’t know if she could even help. Jester sneaks into her bed, curled into her side. That was  _ super weird _ , and she’s pretty sure that’s never happened before? But she’s also not sure anyone’s ever grabbed her tail before?

Jester grabs her tail herself, running her fingers over it, like Caleb did. It’s  _ similar _ , but not the same. She wonders if it’s the  _ heat _ that radiates off of Caleb that made her toes curl in her boots when he touched her. It’s  _ something _ he did that… _ ugh _ she wishes Molly were here, she could wake him up in the middle of the night asking about tail arousal and Molly would  _ absolutely  _ know what happened, or what to do about it.

_ There’s nothing to do about it _ . A voice in her head tells her, and Jester disagrees, tail swishing anxiously in her hands. She strokes it with her fingers, still not able to recreate the same sensation she had gotten from Caleb’s fingers on her.  _ Just forget about it _ , she implores herself,  _ just let it be a weird thing that happened. _

She closes her eyes, hoping sleep will find her, and she can just forget about this weirdness.

* * *

_ Caleb’s head rests between her thighs, warm tongue running up her skin. Jester hums, eyelids fluttering he moves towards cunt. His hands cup her ass, pulling her closer to him. She whimpers, watching his burnt fingertips dig into her skin. His tongue finds her clit with very little warning, and he licks her, slowly, languidly, like he’s got all the time in the world. _

_ Jester sighs, lips parting as she slides her leg over his shoulder. His hair tickles her inner thighs can and she smiles, Caleb’s tongue working against her happily. Randomly, he stops licking her, and Jester opens an eye, staring down at him. Her tail has wrapped itself around his wrists and he smirks, pressing his lips to the tip. The soft graze of his lips sends shockwaves up her spine, and she hisses, catching her bottom lip in her teeth. His tongue comes back to her cunt, but his thumb strokes the tip of her tail softly now. _

_ A moan bubbles up from her chest, and she tries to cover her mouth. Caleb’s free hand slides up her chest, past her collarbones, and fingers rest on her lips. Jester runs her tongue against them, and she hears Caleb moan against her clit. “Don’t muffle yourself. I want to hear you.” _

Jester snaps awake, aware of her tail curled around her leg, aware of the slickness between her legs, aware that her chest is heaving. Carefully, she looks over her shoulder, thankful to see Beau’s bed empty.  _ Fuck the Traveler _ , hopefully Beau hadn’t heard her….

_ Her sex dream, about Caleb _ .

She  _ groaaaans _ , hiding her face in her pillow. This is insane, what’s wrong with her?! She needs to get her shit together, and let it go. So Caleb might have accidentally discovered her tail is a little sensitive, that’s no reason to lose her whole mind and start dream-banging one of her best friends. She’s an idiot sometimes, kind of the worst.

Jester needs to get ready, or eventually they’re going to come for her. She’s not sure, but it’s probably midmorning, and they were talking about moving onto the next town today. It’s rude to hold them up, but...she’s having a little bit of a crisis. Regardless. She swings her legs over the bed, and she stretches, entire back popping as she does. There’s a knock at her door, and she swears, hopping to her feet.

When she opens it, she doesn’t know why she isn’t expecting Caleb, but she isn’t, and she just sort of stares at him. Caleb stares back, his face just lightly dusted in red. “Am I running super late?”

Caleb shrugs, looking back down the hallway. “I don’t think so, they just wanted to check on you.”

“Oh, just a...I had a weird dream is all.”

His eyebrows furrow, meeting her eyes again. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, no it’s fine.” She assures him, leaning against the doorframe. “Just a bunch of uh…”

_ Don’t muffle yourself, I wanna hear you _ .

“It was a sex dream.” She tells him, and his ears turn bright red. He’s looking down the hallway again, for an escape. It’s hilarious.  _ It’s adorable. _

“ _ Ja _ , Okay well, we’ll see you down there then-“ Caleb starts, taking a step back. Jester keeps her eyes on him, unable to fight the grin on her face.

“It was about you.”

Caleb stops mid sentence, blinking, like he’s completely forgotten what he was saying. Maybe he has, his eyes look at her again, incredulous. “Uh— I’m….uh-“

“Last night threw me off a little, you know? Just a little keyed up.”

“Jester.” He sighs, and she can't tell if he’s warning her or encouraging her. Honestly, she feels the same. Jester wants to know what  _ he’s  _ thinking about all this, and the Traveler gave her the chance to do that. She idly thinks of the kiss Fjord had given her, and how they had never spoken about it...and she didn’t want to make that mistake again.

“Caleb.” She responds, shrugging. “It was a pretty good dream. If you were worried about Dream-You, don’t be.”

He looks like he might smile, but he fights it, looking at her. “Jester, you’re something else.”

“I know, I know.” She grins at him, her tail swishing happily by her feet. She watches Caleb’s notice, and his face getting redder by the second. “Did you have any crazy dreams last night?”

“I uh...I actually didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” His voice is barely a whisper, eyes watching her tail swish along her ankles. Jester takes his hands, fingers wrapping around his tight enough that he can’t jerk away, like he wants to. He meets her eyes, and she sees that shadow again, flickering behind his eyes like a flame. “ _ Jester _ .”

That’s a warning, she’s pretty sure, but she brings his hand to her lips, kissing his fingertips. His hands come to rest against her face, and he pushes her back a few steps, into her room, door closing behind them. She’s trapped between Caleb and the wall, her heart pounding against her chest. He looks slightly dazed, lips parted and gazing at her. “Didn’t sleep, kept thinking about...you.”

“Oh?” She whispers, her hands coming to rest on his hips. This was  _ dangerous _ , this wasn’t really something she knew friends did. But more than dangerous, it’s  _ exciting.  _ She wants this happen, she  _ wants  _ Caleb to keep touching her. He traces her lip with his thumb, shadowed eyes watching her.

“Jester I’m...I’m not good enough to just walk away from this.” He admits to her, in that warning tone again, like he’s trying to scare her away, like he’s trying to protect her, like she didn’t start this. She opens her mouth, wrapping her lips around his thumb. Caleb’s eyes close, hissing slightly as she does, her tongue running against the rough pad of his thumb.

His mouth covers hers, kissing her deeply,  _ soundly _ , assuredly, like you’re  _ supposed  _ to kiss someone. He has her pressed against the wall, his leg sliding between hers to keep her there. She absolutely melts, kissing him back just as fiercely, her fingers slipping up his sides and resting between his shoulder blades. He’s  _ scorching _ , is he always so warm? Does he always burn this brightly?

Caleb doesn’t give her much time to think about it, before her back is falling against a mattress and Caleb comes up to cover her, body covering her and lips kissing again. It’s  _ distracting _ , he’s distracting, she just wants to catch her breath but he keeps stealing it from her. His hands are easy to follow, with the heat that soothes the goosebumps across her flesh. He holds himself above her, eyes on hers before he drags them down her body, and she’s suddenly aware of how thin this night dress is, how high it rides on her thighs. Caleb sighs, getting to his feet, at the foot of the bed.

His hands rest around her thighs, and he pulls her to the edge, coming to kneel in front of her. Jester bites her lip, and he watches her with those eyes, fingers playing with the edge of her nightgown. “Listen to me,  _ liebling _ , I need you to  _ stop _ me if you don’t want anything. Promise me.”

“I promise I’ll stop you, if I want you to stop. But right now?  _ Don’t stop.” _

He sighs, dropping to his knees before her. It’s reverent, it’s intimate. Jester wonders if this is what it’s like to  _ be  _ worshipped, to be something so powerful you can bring other powerful things to their knees. He kisses her thighs, teeth scraping behind lips and Jester wiggles, a haze settling over her.  _ This shouldn’t feel as good as it does, right? _

Caleb throws one of her legs over his shoulder, and he pulls her closer. He’s moving slower now, letting his tongue run across skin slowly, taking extra time over any scars he finds. Jester hums, eyelids fluttering slowly, lulled into the sense of security he’s created. When his tongue finally runs up her cunt, she releases a string of swears that have Caleb grinning against her. He mutters something in Zemnian, but before she can ask about it, he’s running her tongue against her, quickly,  _ expertly,  _ as if Caleb somehow knows  _ exactly  _ what he needs to do to drive her crazy.

Jester doesn’t think about it, she doesn’t think about anything. Instead, her fingers wrap in the sheets above her head, and she moans, hips grinding into his tongue. This is  _ better _ than her dream, this is  _ real _ , and she’s lost in him, so when he stops, she  _ whines, _ looking down at him. Her tail is wrapped around his wrist, tightly, and he stares at him, amused. “Ah, there it is. This kept me up  _ all night _ .”

“If it helps,” Jester moans, Caleb rubbing his fingers against her tail. “ _ It kept me up too. _ ”

“At least you got some sleep.” He murmurs, bringing the tip to his lips, kissing her softly. Her back  _ arches,  _ and she feels his one hand digging into her hips. “That’s  _ amazing _ .”

“Doesn’t-“ Jester huffs, trying to ignore the shaking in her thighs. “Doesn’t do that when  _ I  _ touch it.”

“Even more interesting.” He grins, bringing his bound hands back to her hips, trapping the tip of her tail between her skin and his palm. It’s  _ so much,  _ and it’s suddenly so hard to catch her breath. Caleb’s mouth is back on her cunt, and Jester vaguely realizes she’s  _ keening,  _ but she can’t stop. Caleb doesn’t ask her too, just closes his eyes and works against her.

Jester feels like she’s being hurled towards the edge of the world, and the closer she toes that line, the more her thighs shake, the more she gasps, looking for her breath. Her entire body coils tighter, and she feels tears burning in the corner of her eyes. “ _ Caleb- _ “

“Come.” He all but commands her for the few seconds his tongue isn’t running across her clit, and Jester arches her back, absolutely being much too loud for where they are, but Caleb doesn’t  _ stop _ licking her until she pushes him off with her foot, gently. He gazes at her with shadowed eyes and a wicked grin. Jester tries to catch her breath, but it feels like too much, with the tears collected in her eyes and the way her stomach muscles twitch under her skin.

She reaches a hand for him and he’s on top of her again, kissing her softly, soundly, a thumb tracing her cheekbone. She can taste herself on his tongue, and she falls back against the mattress, spent. Caleb kisses her forehead. He meets her eyes, looking like he might say something, but they’re interrupted by Beau’s loud, booming voice.

“No, you guys,  _ what the fuck.” _

Because Jester is already looking at Caleb, she sees his face go red once more, and he just  _ winces _ , like if he thinks hard enough, Beau might just disappear. She doesn’t, if anything Beau stands there much too long, as if the image of Caleb on top of Jester isn’t computing. It’s not, her eyes won't even blink. Finally, she covers her eyes, slipping back out the door.  _ “NO YOU GUYS THATS SO GROSS _ .”

Caleb drops his head in Jester’s shoulder, with a  _ deep _ sigh. “Anyone but her.” He mumbles, before getting back up, kissing her again. “I am..I am going to try-“

“Please go stop her.” Jester tells him, sitting up so she can press a kiss against his cheek. “I’m going to get dressed and get ready to deny whatever Beau tries to say.”

Caleb gives her a small smile, his lips against her forehead again. “Let me know if you still have trouble sleeping,  _ liebling _ . Maybe I can help.”

**Author's Note:**

> GOD LOVE ME SOME SOFT DOM WIDOJEST
> 
> Youcanreplytothissmut


End file.
